To promote science exposure and career development for underrepresented minorities, we propose to conduct a two-year research-intensive training program in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. The goal of the Biomedical Scholars Program (BSP) is to increase the number of underrepresented undergraduate students (minorities, persons with disabilities and economically disadvantaged students) who enter a PhD program in the biosciences. Wright State University (WSU) is a research-oriented institution with a climate conducive to recruitment of the targeted populations. Prospective BSP candidates will be WSU science majors who are members of groups underrepresented in science and who express interest in graduate training. A total of 40 students over five years will participate in the two year program. Spanning the students' third and fourth years of undergraduate education, components of the program will address one or more of the detailed objectives. The lead program element is a research project in the biomedical/behavioral sciences with one of twenty-eight participating faculty mentors from eight departments. Additional activities aimed at accomplishing the program's objectives are enrichment workshops, such as biostatistics, attendance at regional and national scientific meetings, participation in laboratory meetings and a journal club, and exposure of trainees to the scientific workplace. The program will be led by Drs. Mariana Morris and Dominique Belanger. Morris is a biomedical scientist and an able administrator with a track record in minority training. Belanger is the new coordinator of WSU undergraduate research. The program objectives are related to Academic Training, Research Training, Commitment and Motivation for Research, Professional Skills and Preparation for Graduate School Application. The evaluation program will assess the effectiveness of the interventions and record short and long term outcomes. We predict that completion of this carefully crafted training program will prepare the trainees for success in PhD studies and significantly increase the probability that these underrepresented individuals will enter and persist in productive scientific careers. The end result will be an increase in scientific diversity, locally at WSU and in the global workforce. .